


DISCONTINUED

by mogeko123yf



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogeko123yf/pseuds/mogeko123yf
Summary: Rudy and Louise is just your average couple, life was great that was until Logan came back to ruin it all.“You think I wanted this? Rudy! I have feelings to!” Louise cried out,swallowing the lump at the back of her throat. “I’m not just the badass girl everyone else knows! I have other feelings than just anger and pride!” After taking a deep breath to stop herself from crying she continued, “I’m human too. I hurt as well,and you out of all people should know that”





	1. Making a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudy and Louise making a plan for the next day....... um so this is my first Roudies fanfic soo.....um please be nice

_The sun was setting as Rudy and Louise walked back from Wonder Warf, Louise snuck out of the house to go on the date so as they got close to the restaurant Louise dragged Rudy to the ally nest to jimmy pestos. "Why are we hiding?" "Cause" "Louise" "just cause" "Louise come on" Rudy taunted. Rudy wasn't going to get fooled he knew that Louise had a reason for hiding "Louise come on you can tell me" "Ugh! Fine! I snuck out so I- We could go in the date! Happy?" Louise hissed, Rudy was more than happy "yes" he answered back before giving her a small peck on the nose. Louise rolled her eyes playfully before gently pushing him away "ok steiblitz here's the deal, meet me here tomorrow ,let's say... how's four a clock for you?" "That's fine" "ok then see you tomorrow Roo" They shared a quick hug before Louise ran across the street. Rudy began to walk back to his own house until he heard something behind him, he turned around to fine nothing. Rudy shrugged it off before putting his hands back into his pocket._

_He rode down the street on his statebord he stoped as he arrived at the house, "hey dude!" He shouted as he was inside. He walked over to his friend who was laying on the couch "yea?" "Remember four ears? Well apparently she's gonna meet with her boyfriend tomorrow right next to Pestos" His Friend instantly sat up "oh this is gonna be fun" he smirked_


	2. Where were you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise didn't know what she was coming home to

_“Where were you little miss missy!?”_  
Louise rolled her eyes at her mother’s question as she walked over to one of the bar stools and sat down. “Somewhere” Louise watched as her father walked from the kitchen to the counter, “Seriously, you knew you had to work today!” Bob grumbled. Gene walked over to were the conversation was happening “Wait who knew they had to work today?” Great now Gene was here , Louise didn't have a back up this time since she thought that no one was going to notice, when she left it was kind of busy they had more customers than the usual, but now it was about empty with only four people inside. “Sorry I forgot ok? Geeze , end of story” Louise plopped off the stool and headed out the door heading towards the apartment. “Wait what's happening?” Gene asked still completely confused, he looked at the door then to his parents who both had a look of anger and confusion drawn on to their faces. “Wha-? Oh um I'm not sure Gene” Bob answers his son’s question before he turned over to place a hand on his wife's shoulder. “Bobby?” “Yes Lin” “What do you think Louise was doing?” Bob stoped to think for awhile before replying “Mabey she went to go hang out with friends or something like that” “You really think so?” “Yea”  
Gene who was obviously not part of the conversation decided to leave the restaurant and headed upstairs to the apartment.

_Louise walked up the stairs to find Tina at her desk most likely writing an erotic friend fiction, she decided to plop onto her bed since she had nothing to do. “Hey Louise” “Hey T” “Whatch doing?” “Nothing. You?” “Just writing a fan fiction of you and Rudy” Louise immediately sat up and walked over to Tina “your what!?” “Uhhhhhhhhhhh” Tina answered hesitantly worried on what might happen next. “...... what ever but I call dibs on editing it!” “Uhh ok?” And with that Louise left the room and started heading towards her own room._


	3. A/N

Ummm... just let you know for those of you reading this I'll try to post at least twice a week if not once


	4. The set up

_The next day in science they got to pick partner for the rest of the year, Louise immediately ran over to Rudy and yanked his arm “wanna be partners roo?” Rudy took a moment to regain his balance back before replying “Y-Yea sure” the two spent the rest of the period talking about what they were going to do after school._

_After school Louise anxiously stared at the clock waiting for it to turn to 4:00,shifting her weight from her toes to her heels “come on already!” She murmured under her breath. “What are you waiting for Louise?” Tina mumbled not looking up from her assignment, her brother chimed in “ya?! What are you waiting for? Tell us woman!” As almost as if is was on cue the clock switched to 4:00,she bolted out of the room, ran down the stairs, and busted out of the door heading towards their designated spot. But before she could run across the street something grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the alley between the restaurant and ‘it's your funeral’ Louise was surprised that the gate was unlocked, the person pinned her against the wall and pushed their own body against hers. “What the hell!? Let me go!” She hissed while trying to push the mysterious person but this person was too strong for her, she felt a pair of hands grab her own and tied them with wire behind the mysterious person's neck, but the more she struggled the tighter they tightened it and tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes._

_“Oh look at how pathetic she looks!” Louise took a sharp intake of breath as she recognized the voice, the voice was from the person who always picked on her as a kid, the one who made her feel like life wasn't worth living, the one who broke her heart, the one and only “Logan!” Louise growled. “Ha! You guessed right four ears!” Logan replied before pushing her harder against the wall, Louise winced at movement, laying her head against the restaurant as Logan wrapped his arms around her back ,moving his hands to the back of her neck while pushing her head towards his own. “I see that that you couldn't do you dirty work alone” Louise taunted as she saw a man about the age of Logan in the corner of her eye, Logan rolled his eyes before grabbing Louise’s hat with his right hand, harshly pulling her head upwards, and Crashing his lips into hers. Louise’s eyes flew wide open desperately trying to push him away but the more she did the harsher and rougher Logan kissed her, Louise gave up and squeezed her eyes shut and kept telling herself, it's not Logan kissing you it's Rudy! He just wants take over!.....right? But the more she kept saying that she more she kept remembering that it wasn't Rudy but Logan. The way Rudy kissed her was soft,comforting and full of love but the way Logan kissed her was rougher ,uncomfortable and just plain wrong. Louise then herd a noise from across the street and Logan broke away from the kiss ducked his head down to let louise’s hands come down and walked away with a smirk on his face, Louise looked down at her wrists and noticed that they were bleeding slightly.  
Then Logan’s friend walked over to her and undid the wire around wrists before leaving, Louise then ran across the street where she was suppose to meet up with Rudy she walked down the alley to find Rudy sitting on the floor, his arm on his knees and looking away with his hoodie on his head. “Oh! Roo there you are I thought that you wouldn't-” but before she could finish Rudy interrupted “why?” Louise looked at him in confusion “what do yo-” “Why did you kiss him!?” “Rudy I can expla-!” Rudy stood up with pure pain written all over his face, tears freely leaking from his eyes “I thought you said you were done with him!” “I am but-!” “But what Louise!?” For once Louise was speechless she didn't realize that she had begun crying “Rudy please it's not like that-” “No” Rudy whispered so quietly that Louise almost didn't catch it, she then placed a hand on his shoulder but he gently pushed it off looking away. “L-Louise I ….why? Why would you do this to me?” Louise looked away as well ,hugging herself as she tried to fight back the guilty tears, “Rudy it's not what it looks like I swear!” Rudy just shook his head, putting his hands into his pocket. Louise then ran over to him wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a fierce hug, burying her face into his chest crying softly. “L-Louise I-I can't do this anymore” Rudy whispers “if you wanna be with him then I can't stop you” he finished hissing a little bit ,slowly pushing her before walking away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, I hope this makes up for not posting last week


	5. In his view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is basically Rudy's pov of what happened before, and some background story in here

_“Yes dad! Can I go now? If I don't leave soon I'll be late!” Rudy yells waiting at the door, slightly getting annoyed, his father hesitated before giving an ‘ok’. Rudy ran across the street and headed towards Wonder Warf, he checked his watch and it was 4:05, dang it! He had a feeling that he was going to be late the whole time, he just shook his as he picked up his speed, he had to stop as an orange tabby cat with green eyes ran across the sidewalk then eventually the street only to be followed by two small kittens, one of them was a black tom with piercing green eyes with a white muzzle and the other one was a smaller cat, a she kit, she was also a orange tabby like the first cat but instead of green eyes she had dark amber eyes, after the kits a black she cat trailed behind, gently nudging them forward, just like the kit before her she also had dark amber eyes,but her ear tips were pink as if something had tried to paint her fur but gave up immediately. Rudy blushed as the last cat reminded him of Louise, he rubbed his cheeks trying to mentally command them to stop. About a minute after he was back on track,he decided to cut through alleys until he arrived at the designated spot. “Hey Louise I'm sorry I came soo la-”_

_There she was, across the street,her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, their bodys pressed together in a way that made him want to look away, but the worst part was that this was Louise's ex boyfriend Logan, his hand grabbing Louise's hat, their lips sealed together. Rudy couldn't believe his eyes, how could she do this?!_

_*flashback*_

_*phone ringing* Rudy reached over to grab his phone to see who was calling him, it was Louise. He quickly answered it “hey Louise,what’cha do-” “R-Rudy? C-can…..*soft crying* h-he…Rudy c-can I c-come over p-please? I-I need t-to tell y-you something, s-so can I p-please go?” Louise interrupted, her voice shaky and quiet, Rudy was confused, but his mom wouldn't be home till the next 4 hours, so he told Louise that she could come over,after that she immediately thanked him and hung up.  
Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, Rudy opened it to find a beaten up Louise,her hair was messed up,she had a black eye that was closed,the corner mouth had blood,her arms had dark bruises,and blood was bleeding through her hoodie on her left shoulder. Rudy gasped at what he was looking at, “wh-who did this to you!?” Rudy whispered, gently grabbing her hand pulling her inside and closing the door behind her. “L-Logan” Louise cryed looking away hugging herself “I-I don't know what I did! He j-justed snapped a-and he…..” “he started hitting you?” Rudy completed her sentence before she clung on to his chest, burying her face into it,crying softly. Rudy hugged her cautiously careful to not touch her injuries, he slowly and softly kissed her head,slowly he picked Louise up bridal style before laying her down onto the couch.Louise looked up at him in slight shock and affection as Rudy carried her,he went to go get the first aid kit and started treating her injuries, “Louise I'm sorry if this will hurt, but I need you to take off your hoodie so I can take care of your shoulder” Louise hesitated before slipping of her green hoodie. As Rudy began cleaning her wound Louise hissed at the sensation holding back painful whines,he then wrapped her shoulder up with bandages. “Are there anymore cuts?” Louise slowly shook her head “I-I don't think so” Rudy whipped the corner of her mouth with a tissue and found a small cut underneath the blood that covered it “hey...um...Louise sorry if this will….hurt you but….d-did Logan punch you in the mouth?” Louise widen her eyes “h-how did you know!?” “There's a small cut on the corner of your mouth” “oh” Rudy carefully cleaned it up and put a small bandage on it. “Hey Louise um here,this should help your eye” Rudy said as he handed her an ice pack, “oh! um thanks” “no problem….um Louise can I ask you something?” “...Y-ya sure what is it?” Rudy took a deep breath before asking “has Logan done anything like this before?” She instantly looked at the floor, “yes b-but not t-this bad but…..it's not his fault! It's mine I shouldn't of ticked him off…..” Louise murmured trying to defend Logan, Rudy shook his head in disbelief and sympathy “Louise,if he really did love you…..he wouldn't have hurt you…….it-this is not what you deserve! You deserve someone who will take care of you not someone who uses you as a punchbag” Rudy stated with pain in his voice, Louise slowly sat up looking up at Rudy who was standing next to the couch, he made his way over and sat right next to her. He reached over to grab her hands, once he had them in his own he just stared at them, rubbing his thumbs over Louise's hands. “Louise don't you understand? You need someone who will love you,someone who will actually care about you” he whispers giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_*end of flashback*_

_Rudy slowly walked backwards shaking his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe that she was going back to him, even after all the abuse he gave her when they were dating, as he kept walking he accidentally stepped on a soda can, making a loud noise, he turned around and ran down the alley and stopped, he dropped to the ground and gave up fighting back the tears he kept as he saw them together. He slowly put on his hoodie not knowing what else to do, a minute or two later he heard something behind him,not even bothering to turn around he already knew who it was._

_“Oh! Roo there you are I thought that you wouldn't-” but before she could finish Rudy interrupted “why?” Oh Louise,why? Why would you do this? “what do yo-” “Why did you kiss him!?” “Rudy I can expla-!” Rudy stood up with pure pain written all over his face, tears freely leaking from his eyes, he couldn't help it, even how pathetic he must of looked he couldn't help it, “I thought you said you were done with him!” “I am but-!” “But what Louise!?” He could hear her trembling, not knowing what to say “Rudy please it's not like that-” “No” Rudy whispered so quietly, worried that she wouldn't catch it,she then placed a hand on his shoulder but he gently pushed it off looking away. “L-Louise I ….why? Why would you do this to me?” “Rudy it's not what it looks like I swear!” Rudy just shook his head, putting his hands into his pocket. Louise then ran over to him wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a fierce hug, burying her face into his chest crying softly. “L-Louise I-I can't do this anymore” Rudy whispers “if you wanna be with him then I can't stop you” he finished hissing a little bit ,slowly pushing her before walking away._

_Rudy finally arrived at his house and realized that his dad was gone, he was actually quite relieved cause if his father saw him in the state that he was in he would keep bothering him with questions. Rudy dragged himself to his room and plopped onto his bed. How long has she been seeing him? I told her that I would never hurt her, physically or emotionally…...but….she did it to me._


	6. Hiding tears part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ones kind a short but I'll make a part two

_She watched him as he walked away,speechless, helpless, not knowing what else to do, she dropped down to her knees silently crying and staring at where he was standing. Rudy I'm soo sorry!! I promise you that's it's not what it looks like! If only you understood. Louise sat there, staring at the ground as it started to rain,a small puddle formed and she saw her reflection. Her own tears dripped into the water along with the rain,ha! just like a cheesy romance movie! She thought to herself trying to cheer herself up but,it didn't work for long,she balled up her fists,angry at Logan for ruining everything. I had everything Logan! But you had to take that away didn't you?!she looked back at the puddle and for a heartbeat she would've sworn that she saw him in it, she slammed both of her hand down at the image,splashing water all over herself but she didn't care,the pain was to unbearable for her to take notice,she sat there alone in the poring rain for what felt like hours before she got up and walked back to her house, she wiped away her tears and put on a fake smile,acting like nothing happened and that everything was perfect._

_Louise fortunately got passed by her parents and siblings, telling them that she had to do important business, but as the sun fell and the moon rose,she laid in her bed and cried herself to sleep._

_The next afternoon was a Saturday thankfully, she didn't want to deal with all the crap that happened the day before with Rudy, she was worried on what might had have happened if she saw him so she avoided the outside world, Louise grabbed her phone and dials Jessica. “Hey Louise what up?!” Jesssica was the only friend she had that was a girl and acted exactly like herself, she smiled at her friend’s happy reply, “h-hey jess! Um…..I have to tell you something, it's about Rudy” unsure of herself and what Jessica might say,she sat down on her bed nervously waiting for her answer. “Hmm what did you do this time? And how hard did you screw it up?” Jessica sighed,lightly expecting this, “that's the problem, it wasn't me who screwed this up it saw Logan! It all his fault…” Louise could hear her friend on the other side jump up,as if she was laying on her bed and shot up to get in a sitting position. “Wait! Logan as in Logan that you previously dated and literally beat the crap out of you?! Your going back to him?! Are you insane?!” “Yes him! And of course I'm not going back to Logan! I already learned that lesson the hard way! It's not that….it's” she could hear her relax before speaking again, “oh thank god! But….what did he do?” Louise's breathing quickened as she remembered, she could feel a lump in her troat but she took a deep breath before telling jess everything,all the details she included, the wire,the kiss,the tears….the broken hearts. Jess was quiet the whole time, shocked at what she was listening to, “-And that's wh-what happened…” Louise finished wiping away her tears, “oh my god Louise….I'm soo sorry to hear that” Jessica responded,her voice quiet and full of sympathy, “w-well it was nice talking to you jess….but I'm gonna g-go now so….bye!” “Oh ok! Stay strong Louise! You can make it!” She then laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling,forcefully holding back tears until it hurt her eyes and head before she let them free._

_Louise stared at her wall,her back facing the door,as Tina walked in “hey Louise what are you doing?” She turned around to see her older sister “ oh! Um...just looking at the wal-but hey!? Why do I have to tell you? And what are you doing here?! You know it's rude to just walk into someone's room without knocking!” Louise hissed giving Tina the death stare,no matter how she felt on in the inside,she had a reputation to keep up. Tina just gave her usual moan in reply, looking in all directions before looking at her, “I was just...uhhhhhhh” with that Louise walked over to her big sister and shook her face with her hands, “you just what Tina?” Louise hissed,finally letting Tina’s face go. Tired of waiting for her to reply Louise slowly started pushing Tina out of the room “well it was nice talking to you Tina” she finished closing the door behind her before going back to her bed. Louise just sat there unsure on what to now, tomorrow's gonna suck! She thought to herself because tomorrow was day she had to go to school,tomorrow she had to see Rudy._


	7. Hiding tears part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of part two

_Louise collapsed onto her bed and stared at her ceiling,thoughts racing through her mind, what's gonna happen tomorrow?what's Rudy gonna say to me?what about scie- her heart sunk as she remembered science class because they chose partners Friday…..back when she was still with Rudy…..they were partners….Louise felt a lump in her throat but she quickly tried to think of something else as she fought back her tears. Grow up Louise! Your acting like a baby! She mentally scold herself, she was Louise Belcher after all,but she was also human,behind all the ruckus was someone she didn't like to show. Someone who had caring feelings,someone who genuinely cared for others,someone who could feel love…… she shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts but then “Dinners ready!” Her father's voice rang out from the kitchen, louise growled as she hopped of her bed and walked toward the kitchen. Her mom,dad and brother was already there as she entered only to be followed by her sister Tina, Louise sat down at her usual spot as she was handed her plate. “Oh I'm not going to eat tonight,I'm saving up my appetite for the movies with jimmy jr” Tina stated as bob gave her,her plate, bob just rolled his eyes and grumbled as he reaches over to grab the food. “Aww my teeny Tina’s going to a date!” Linda cooed her eldest daughter. “Seriously woman!? Your missing out on dinner just because of a date!? Oh come on! It's pasta day!” Gene yelled at Tina at what she was missing out on,Louise couldn't help but laugh at her brother’s comment “look at me I'm still eating and I'm also going on a date!” Her brother yelled again but this time with his mouth stuffed with pasta, “oh my god” bob grumbled again holding the bridge of his nose,shaking his head slightly before sitting down and began to eat, Louise then looked at Gene, “wait your going on a date too? With who?” She asked before she took a bite of food “Yep! And I'm going with Courtney she said she wanted to go to the Warf” Gene replied. The family continued to eat in silence until Linda asked “hey Louise aren't you going on a date too? With Rudy?” Louise about choked on her food as her mother finished her question “uh no. Rudy said that he had to do something,and we already had our date on Friday” “oh so that's what you meant when you said ‘you had important business’” bob piped in giving Louise a look. She just rolled her eyes as she continued to eat._

_Now Louise was just walking down ocean avenue,bored,unsure on what do do now, she saw Gene and Courtney standing at the entrance of Wonder Warf as her brother gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, Louise gave out a weak smile at the image but it quickly turned into a frown. Louise then walked down to the beach and sat underneath the pier,in the darkness looking out to the ocean,about ten minutes later she decided to sand at the shore and slipped of her shoes and socks,letting her feet relax in the cool crisp water. After putting on her hoodie Louise placed her hands into her pocket closing her eyes and letting the ocean breeze soothe her, she then satisfyingly squished the wet sand between her toes,and the hair that was peeking out of the hoodie flew in the wind. Louise opened her eyes and looked all around her and she saw a figure in the near distance and realized who the person was….it was him…..she felt something warm in her chest as she saw him,Rudy. But he just looked at her with dull eyes,filled with sadness then anger, Louise was confused and sad at his expression but she soon realized on why he suddenly looked angry as she felt something grab her hips and started swaying them._

_Rudy gave her a look of disgust before walking away, Louise then wiped around with pure anger written all over her face but her expression changed as she saw Logan smirking down at her, grabbing her hips again and pulling her towards himself,Louise then tried to fight back but it only led her to tackled to the ground with her hands pinned to the sand next to her head and Logan hovering over her. Louise attempted to get away but it didn't work as Logan looked down at her with full lust in his eyes,she then lifted up her knee sharply and hit his stomach hard,big mistake. Logan made a face of pain before screeching “why you little!!” And with that he punched her in the face,Louise shriveled in pain,hold the left side of her face as her eyes began to water. “I just can't see what Rudy can see in you! Seriously what does he see in this piece of junk!?” Logan growls looking at Louise poking at her while stating this,he got up and walked away._


	8. I miss you part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is soo short,school is a jerk to me right now,I'll make a part two......again 
> 
> Is the high school named Huxley?

_Rudy was in a dream again , but this time it was different. He kept walking in the empty black room until he was a figure a couple feet ahead of him it was a girl, all you could see was the outline of her body along with her eyes and mouth. But in front of her was pink fabric,torn into chunks,and drenched in blood,tears rushed out of her eyes,trying to put the fabric back together but nothing worked. She then gathers up all the pieces and pressed it close to her chest hugging it tightly until she laid them back onto the floor and started putting the pieces back together like a puzzle, after she was done the fabric was shaped into a hat with bunny ears at the top, the girl then smiled weakly at the hat. Rudy then walked over to sat right next to her, “Louise is that you?” He asked, but the girl didn't seem to hear,he then reached over to place a hand on her shoulder but his hand when through her, Rudy quickly withdrew his hand with a shocked expression on his face, he then looked at the hat then back to her, Rudy bent down to place a finger onto the hat and then the hat shined a bright pink color and it floated in the air for a while before coming back down fully restored. The girls eyes flew wide open at the image she was looking at before her,she then snatched up the hat,hugging it before placing it on her head, at the instant it touched her head,the girl began to fill with color, Rudy watched in amazement the girl brightened up and he immediately recognized who is was._

_The girl had a green hoodie,and black leggings that went down to her knees,her hair was slightly passed her shoulders that curved up at the tips and black hair framed her face. Rudy let out a sigh of affection towards the girl, she then turned around to face him, she had a big smile drawn across her face “Hey Rudy!” She greeted him happily while waving a hand at him. “Hey Louise!” He wheezed giving her a weak smile, Louise then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck,pulling him to a tight embrace,Rudy melted into the hug as he then hugged her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, oh how he missed doing this with her._

_His dream then eruptly was cut off as he heard his alarm clock screaming at him to get up, Rudy groaned as he got up and started getting ready for school, he then grabbed his inhaler and walked out the door. The walk to school was lonely because normally he would walk with Louise to school,but now he couldn't do that anymore, five minutes later he arrived at his school, Huxley high school._


	9. I miss you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short

_Rudy didn't pay too much attention in first period his mind wandered off somewhere else,he just stares at his notebook that laid in front of him and picked at the corner of the paper. “Rudolph Stieblitz can you tell me the answer to problem six please?” The teacher’s deep voice rang in his ears,Rudy looked up,slightly confused and surprised but he turned his head to face the white board and saw the question. It only took a couple of heartbeats to get the answer, “12” he replied with confidence in his voice, “Very good” , there were some whispers between his classmates as they were shocked that he got the answer right so quickly even tho he wasn't paying attention. The rest of the period he spent on a drawing in his notebook,he didn't know what he was drawing,heck he wasn't even paying attention to it either, but he then herd the bell ring loudly to indicate that class was over he quickly gathers his stuff and saw his drawing, it was Louise…….Rudy let out a sad sigh at the sight of it. It was like an exact replica of her,the rabbit hat that laid on her head,her bright mischievous eyes, the playful smirk, and her midnight black hair that framed her face,and rested behind her shoulders. Rudy shook his head and put it away along with his other stuff and head to his next class._

_Thankfully there was a substitute teacher in his next class,the teacher just put in a documentary and sat down to let the students ‘watch it’ . It was about the founding fathers or something like that he didn't know he wasn't paying attention,he continued on his sketch as the film played in the background._

_Rudy dragged himself to the next class because he didn't want to go,he REALLY didn't want to go. But he forced himself to go and sat down in his seat waiting in anxiety,his mind raced with worries on what might happen,He then remembered last Friday in dread, he shook his head once more slightly,trying to focus on something else. The bell then rung,class was starting, Rudy then let out a sigh of relief,there was an empty seat next to him. Five minutes into class someone busted into class,Rudy looked up and saw Louise,her pink hat was crooked making the ears on top tilt,her hair was kind of messy,she was panting as if she ran around the whole school,she was gripping the outline of the door as she caught her breath,and had a bruise on cheek,near her chin. “Louise your late!” Louise rolled her eyes “I'm so sorry my teacher wasn't paying attention to the time and I had to run as fast as I could to get here!” She said in fake sympathy looking at the teacher with big eyes, “go take a seat Louise” but the only seat that was open was right next to Rudy,well they were partners. Rudy watched as Louise dragged herself to the seat and sat down heavily, “hey” she whispered not bothering to make eye contact, “hey…...so how'd you get that bruise?” He asked,sounding dead. “Who wants to know?” Louise hissed with annoyance rising in her after awhile she finally answered his question “Logan. Satisfied!?” “Yea sure satisfied is the word for it”_


	10. Mousetraped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise thought it was a note from Rudy but she was wrong.

_“Louise honey, time to wake up!” Linda yelled as she stuck her head into the room before heading towards the next one, Louise growled and hid her head under her pillow. She could hear footsteps running down the hall before her obnoxious brother bursts into the room and then jumps onto her bed. “Come on Louise wake up! Come on woman!” Gene yells jumping up and down,shaking the bed. “Ugh! Fine!” Louise growled getting up and walked towards the kitchen,she slumped onto her usual chair waiting for her food,Gene followed her while being followed by Tina._

_“Bye I love you my babies!” “See you after school kids!” Her parents yelled as they walked over to the restaurant,unlocking the door before walking and starting the day off. Louise watched as jimmy jr and the pesto twins walked across the street to greet them, “hey Tina” jimmy jr lisps as usual,reaching down to wrap an arm around her waist. “Hey jimmy jr!” Tina smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek. “Egh gross” Louise hissed,grabbing both of the straps of her backpack,walking faster, “hey Louise wait for us!” She herd the twins yell for her but she ignored it and walked faster. About then minutes later they finally arrived at the high school,gene,Louise and the twins waved their goodbyes as Tina and jimmy jr walked away towards Seamor university. Louise walked over to her locker and a note fell out of it,slowly falling to the ground,she bent down and grabbed it, opening it she saw that there was a message written on it,_

_‘Meet me after second period outside,in the dark corner I wanna talk to you_

_Love Rudy’_

_Her eyes widen in shock as she read the note,Rudy wants to talk to me? Why couldn't he ask me in person? Louise shook her head before heading to her first class. Finally second period was over,as she walked towards the ‘Dark corner’ the reason why everyone called it that was because it was the only one that wasn't in reach of sunlight and there was a dark shadow that always castes over it,so if you weren't in that corner and was looking at it,you couldn't see a thing in it even if there was.  
“Ok Rudy you said that you wanted to talk to me so….I'm here” Louise stated as she entered into the darkness,blinking a couple of times so her eyes could get used to the light. Then a deep chuckle filled the air, wait…..that didn't sound like Rudy…...it sounded like-! Her thoughts were eruptly cut off as a figure pushed her hard against the building,pinning both of her hands above her head. Louise struggled under the grasp,but this person was too strong for her but she continued to struggle until a pair of lips crashed onto her own,she then felt a hand slip under her t shirt. Louise panicked as she felt the cold hand touching her skin, she then started kicking the person as hard as she could,bending her knee and lifting it up to kick them in the Chest. “GET THE FREAK OFF OF ME!!” Louise screamed as her mouth was free, “No! You Heartless Creature WILL PAY FOR THAT!!” The guy yelled back,and started to trow punches at her stomach. Louise let out cries of pain as the fist made contact with her, about a minute later her whole body was sore, “L-Logan please stop!!” She cried out desperate for an end to the abuse but Logan didn't stop, he then threw her hard into the ground and started kicking her violently,Louise curled up in a ball trying to cover her face. About three minutes later he stopped and walked away._

_Louise ran as fast as she could go to her next class,trying to ignore the pain that engulfed her whole body. She finally made it to the classroom and bursted into the room,everyone looked at her even Rudy, the teacher looked at her with annoyance in her gaze “Louise your late!” The teacher growled, Louise rolled her eyes as she tried to come up with a story on why she was late, “I'm so sorry my teacher wasn't paying attention to the time and I had to run as fast as I could to get here!” She explained with a fake worried look on her face, “go take a seat Louise”. Louise scans the whole room for any open seats but the only one was with Rudy, crap!, she rolled her eyes once more as she sat down in her seat._


	11. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember Chloe Barbash?

_Rudy looked out of the window,not paying attention as the teacher resumed on teaching. "Ok students get out your notebook cause we're gonna write down some notes" Rudy then got his notebook out and flipped to the next empty sheet of paper but he accidentally flipped to the one with his sketch, "wait....what was that?" Rudy quickly turned to the next page as he heard Louise ask him what was on the paper. "N-nothing,why are you asking?" "I just thought that a saw........nevermind it was just me I guess" Louise stated as she reached down to grab her notebook out of her backpack, the rest of the period Rudy jotted down notes as Louise scribbled on her paper,pretending to write actual information. Awkward tension was strong between the both of them as they awkwardly looked away from eachother,Rudy groaned as he checked his watch,thirty minutes left of class oh come on already!. "Ok class now I want you and your partner to share the information you guys wrote down" the teacher instructed. Rudy uncomfortably shifted himself so he could face Louise who was staring at her paper of scribbles,out of nowhere she flipped to the next page and stole his notebook, "hey!" Rudy barely choked out "hey,finders keepers losers weepers" Louise stated simply as she copied down his notes,Rudy let out a sigh of defeat and looked out the window,waiting for her to finish. About five minutes later Louise asked "I'm done but why is there a drawing of me in here?" Rudy's face flushed and quickly took back his notebook. Louise looked at him with a confused expression before it turned back into a smirk,obviously satisfied with his response . "M-mind your own business..." Rudy whispers in embarrassment as he buryed his face into his hands.He could hear soft chuckling next to him,he quickly checked his watch, fifteen minutes left. He then felt a soft hand on his own,he slowly lifted his head up to see Louise looking at him with a rueful smile,and he just looked at her with a small frown. He gently lifted his hand from underneath hers and placed it on top,leading their hands onto the Table .He looked at it with dull eyes as he gingerly rubbed his thumb across her smooth skin,a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He then slowly removed his hand and looked out the window once more._

_Rudy waited for the last bell to ring. But would be awhile before it would happen. He took out his inhaler and took a quick puff from it. The teacher fell asleep and the class was going crazy,Rudy was surprised that the Teacher could still be asleep under all the camostion. But some how he managed to do just that. In corner of his eye,Rudy could see Chloe sitting Cooley on a desk while a few boys crowded around her,flipping her dark ginger hair in the air. Rudy rolled his eyes in annoyance as got ready to ditch the place,he placed his belongings back into his backpack. Just as he was going to reach for his last notebook,a hand slammed down on it. A strong scent of shampoo filled his nose and he looked up to see Chloe staring down at him,with a smirk on her face. "Hey there cutie bear,what's up?" She asked in a high voice while slightly swaying her hips. She leaned down,and was now face to face with him. Her elbows her resting on his desk and her chin was on her hands. Rudy looked back at her with pure confusion as she placed a finger under his chin and lifted up his head. "You look sad," Chloe started in a baby voice before going back to normal, "I can make you happy!" Rudy's face heated up a bit and he looked away,yet his head was still in her grasp. She then placed a piece of paper on his desk before continuing, "As long as you do my essay, I can cheer you up!" Deep down inside Rudy knew this wasn't a good idea,he felt extremely uncomfortable. It was just like Fourth grade all over again but dirtier,They were now in tenth grade,Rudy has heard rumors all around the school that Chloe has slept with many of her classmates (Even Teachers) in order to get away from homework and 'Pleasing' heartsick fools who would do anything for someone they love. Even though she was currently dating Kevin Ishihara, it didn't stop her,she just kept on going. Rudy couldn't stand her anymore,he was ready to get up and leave but she pushed him back down. "Oh come on cutesy!" She pleaded and Rudy cringed at the new nickname, "Just think about the fun You'll have!"._

_Rudy rolled his eyes and got up,he opened the door of the classroom and calmly walked out. He pulled up his hoodie which casted a shadow across his face,Rudy then placed his hands in his pocket and was heading to the nearest exit. He heard the pitter patter of high heels running behind him,and he soon felt small arms wrap around one of his own. "Rudy! You forgot my essay!" Chloe whined and looked up at Rudy with big green eyes,who quickly released her grip on him and slipped his hand back into his pocket. "Chloe I'm not doing your essay" Rudy stated calmly while trying to ignore her. Before he knew it,he was being pushed against the dark blue lockers,his backpack was crushed underneath his weight,along with Chloe's who pressed herself on him. "Oh Roo" she taunted. Rudy's eyes widen as Chloe used the nickname that Louise called him,He gathered up enough courage and strength to push her off of him,while anger was brewing on the inside.He shot her a look of disbelief,disgust and anger. Just as he began to walk away,Chloe grabbed his his sleeve,and with a quick sharp move she pulled him down and Rudy crashed onto the hallway floor. His head bumped against the metal lockers and be let out a small hiss of pain while rubbing the back of his head. Chloe then crawled down to his level and sat in his lap, "Get off of me please!" He growled softly,trying to contain his temper but she didn't budge. "Roo I know you want this,you've always wanted my attention since fourth grade" Chloe cooed. Rudy was now officially pissed,he finally had enough of Chloe,She was using the name that Louise called him,and she was bringing up the Valentine's Day that happened nearly six years ago. He harshly pushed her off and stood up quickly. "Are you kidding me? Louise told me you didn't even care about the card or weeds!" Rudy growled. "And don't act like you care now! Because I know your tricks and they won't work on me any longer!" He paused for a moment to use his inhaler, "You don't have any right to call me 'Roo'" Rudy ignored the protests that came from Chloe as he stepped out the door,the sunlight bathed him and a cool breeze calmed him down._


	12. Pretending

_Louise sighed at the teacher’s boring voice gave instructions to the class as she raked her pencil along the smooth surface of the notebook paper. Every so often she would bare side glances at Rudy to see what he was up to, but every time she did, he looked sad or unfocused and Louise knew it was all her fault. She felt strange,this was not a feeling she felt very often,and she didn’t like it at all. She felt that Rudy was hiding something,earlier when he was flipping to a brand new page in his notebook,Louise managed to see that there was a drawing. But not just any drawing,it happens to be a drawing of her. Her stomach felt uneasy and she fought back the happy feelings as they increased. She asked him with a smuged tone and he responded with a flushed expression,trying to ignore the fact that he knew that she knew exactly what it was that she saw. As much as she tried to deny it,It was cute on how flustered he looked whe she asked about it. But now She sat there with her hand under Rudy’s as he softly rubbed his thumb over her skin. It calmed her down. It felt relaxing and reassuring,and Louise melted into the touch. But as soon as it started it ended as he removed his hand and looked out the window,a splash of cold air hit her hand for the warmth of his was no longer there._

_Louise had the strong urge to brake something,or to claw someone’s eyes out. Anything to satisfy her at the moment. But the urge grew stronger as she saw Chloe pleading Rudy something, Louise growled under her breath. But Rudy politely told her that he wasn’t going to do it and headed off to his last class. She satisfyingly smirked at the image of Chloe pouting like a little four year old before she headed off. She checked her watch and noticed that she had a minute left of passing time befor the bell would ring to indicate the start of class. Not felling like dealing with her crappy social Studies teacher,Louise headed outside. She walked towards the small woods behind the school and climbed up a tree,once she found a comfortable branch to lay on,Louise took out her phone put in her earbuds and played music,setting it to shuffle. The first song that came up was Pretending by Alec Benjamin , Louise whispered the lyrics as the song moved her._

_In this mascara she can’t feel the pain covering her heart with a little paint_

_While he’s pulling out a flask to hide it all away_

_there’s nothing left to say_

_The song calmed her but it also saddened her as the song kept going. She felt as if this song was speaking to her._

_He knows that they’re drowning_

_She hopes that there’s still something left_

_Let go now cause he leaving_

_God. She hates it when she goes soft,it makes her feel weak and powerless. But this was really getting to her for some odd reason._

_But she’d be fine pretending things were alright_

_Even tho its ending keep it inside_

_She can feel them bending_

_All their love is pending so what is she defending?_

_What is she defending? Louise paused the music. The question raced through her mind. Her reputation. Louise’s eyes flew wide open as she gripped her hat in her hands. “Shut up shut up SHUT UP!” She hissed to herself “Stop making a big deal about nothing! You stupid baby!”. Pulling down her hat to cover up her eyes,Louise pressed play._

_Even when she says she’ll open her eyes_

_All her words are empty when she denies_

_But she can feel them bending_

_All their love is pending_

_So what is she defending?_

_But she’d be fine prete eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_She’d be fine_

_She’d be fine. Oh hell no,if only they knew that she wore a mask most of the time. They’d of known that she really wasn’t fine on the inside. It’s called acting. Pretending to be something your not. And If you nail the part perfectly,no one will notice the difference._

_Step into light to look him in the eye_

_Feeling so expose she tries to stay composed_

_But every little fight and every little lie_

_Is impossible to hide_

_**But...** someday all of that acting..may be exposed. She could only do it for so long before she eventually brakes,before she explodes. Louise wiped away her tears with her wrists, “I’m crying over a boy!” God, she never thought or even dreamed of seeing herself in this kind of position,or saying those words. Maybe it was her hormones or puberty,probably that,even if it wasn’t Louise blamed them 100%._

_He knows that they’re drowning_

_She hopes that there’s still something left_

_Let go now cause he’s leaving._

_**She** hopes that he won’t leave,he won’t will he? He’s been there for her for everything,when she needed him the most. Even when she felt that she deserved the beating that Logan gave her at the time,Rudy always reassured her that she was amazing,talented and beautiful. Things,that Logan has never once told her but told her the complete opposite. And that she did ABSOLUTELY Nothing to deserve that type of treatment._

_But she’d be fine pretending things were alright_

_Even tho its ending keep it inside_

_She can feel them bending_

_all their love is pending So what she defending?_

_But she’d be fine prete eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_She’d be fine_

_**Loves** a confusing thing,it’s even challenging come to think of it. There’s always ups and downs but that’s normal in a relationship,but for Louise there seemed to be more downs then she like to have. And she can sum it all up in one simple word. Logan._

_I hate to watch her hurt I know it isn’t right_

_But she can find the courage to_

_Leave it all_

_Behind_

_**Him.** Louise doesn’t want to leave him behind,not after all this time,they’ve been best friends for at least five years and she didn’t want to throw that all away. She feels so god damn helpless and stupid,that she needs him in her life._

_I wish I had the words to help her_

_Realize_

_That there is just no way to bring_

_This_

_Back to life_

_**So much...** almost to much to handle. Louise’s anxiety bubbled up inside her, what he doesn’t actually miss you?,what if he’s just acting like you are but in a different way?,what if he’s happy that your slowly dying on in the inside? Louise let out a little whimper of pain slip past her quivering lips. What if he never loved you in the first place? The boiling water inside Louise finally spilt over the edge as a stream of tears ran quickly down her light caramel skin._

_He knows that, there're drowning_

_But she'd be fine pretending things were alright_

_Even while its ending keep it inside_

_She can feel them bending_

_All their love is pending, so what is she defending?_

_Even when she's says she'll open her eyes_

_All he words are empty when she denies_

_But she can feel them bending all their love is pending so what is defending_

_But she'd be fine prete eh eh eh eheh eh eh eh eh eh_

_**It hurts…like hell...** And Louise finally had enough of this internal pain,she rolled up her green sleeve and began scratching as fast and as hard as she could with her nails. She lifted her right hand over her left exposed wrist as it was turned at an angle to give her more access. And with a quick sharp move,her hand dived down and her long nails ‘strummed’ her soft skin. Which became hot and pink in return,it stung but she needed a different type of pain to focus on. Louise repeated this action a couple of more times until it looked like a cat scratched her before drying her tears away and pulling her sleeve back down. She put her phone away and climbed down the tree as she headed back home._

_But she’d be fine_


End file.
